Not What I Expected
by Chiri-O
Summary: What was surprising was how irate the natives were. But even that wasn't what was so… upsetting.  No.  It's much, much simpler than that. And it's something I should have expected. So, in hindsight my reaction was a tad extreme. Daniel/Vala  Vala's POV
1. Not What I Expected

Well this didn't turn out the way I thought it was going to. I mean I didn't come here in the hopes of joining SG-1. No. I had… other goals. Goals which, at this point, I will never admit to. I definitely didn't come here because of _him_. Because that would just be ridiculous. To tell the truth, I don't know why I came here. All that matters to me, at this point, is that I am here. And that I plan to stay. Maybe that was because of _him._

I take a quick glance at the alarm clock sitting on my bedside table. I sigh. I know I should just roll over and go back to sleep. It's late and SG-1 has another mission tomorrow. But… I can't stop thinking. There are days where, after a particularly nasty encounter or someone says something completely thoughtless, I wonder why I am still here at all. But usually when I start thinking that, a member of my team (Usually it's Daniel.) will do something surprising that cheers me up. Sometimes, both incidences happen in the same day, and leave my head spinning. Like today.

Today, my team and I went to a mission to a planet that was said to have some sort of ancient something-or-other that was supposedly useful. One of our off-world contacts said… well that's not exactly important. The point is we had a mission to go and retrieve something that might be useful against the Ori. Now that, in and of itself, is nothing extraordinary. What was surprising was how irate the natives were. But even that wasn't what was so… upsetting. No. It's much, much simpler than that. And it's something I should have expected.

We were innocently hiking along, trying to find some sort of establishment on this planet. We had been searching for about an hour, when Cam decided it was time to take a break. It was when we stopped and began to rest, when we met the natives. From there on, it was rather a mess. After being arrested, taken to their city, having a trial (Because apparently, we we're trespassing on someone's land.), and convincing them that out intentions were innocent, were able to look at the ruins. Sam, Teal'C, and Cam decided to stay in the village. (Of course, they sent me with Daniel to make sure he didn't get too invested in his translating.)

While we were looking at them (more accurately, while Daniel was looking at them and I was "helping") I would, every now and again, do something annoying on purpose. First, I dropped one of his books. (For which, he yelled at me for 10 solid minutes.) After that, I would do smaller things. For example, whenever he would put something down, I would put it someplace else. It was small, really. Normally he could take something like that. But not today. Today, after I moved something he put down for the third time, Daniel lost it.

"Would you stop that!"

"Stop what?" I replied as innocently as I could.

"Stop moving my stuff!"

"I'm not."

"Damn it, Vala!" He stood and turned to face me. "For once, just _once, _can you sit there and be quiet? Sitting there, not touching anything, not saying anything, and just being quiet!" He had begun to wave his arms, in his "I am extremely upset!" kind of way.

"Daniel, I wasn't doing anything." At this point, I hadn't realized how "extremely upset" he was.

"Ugh! Quit lying!" He gestured emphatically as he shouted

"I hate you when you're like this. " He murmured and then took a breath in. "You just never quit! You just keep prodding, and prodding me until I can't take it anymore!" He was shouting again. "Don't you know when enough is enough?"

"Daniel, I-"

"No! I can't stand this anymore! You're such a nuisance! I can never get _anything_ done when you're around! You constantly distract me from whatever I am doing. You never stop to think that it might be important, or that it might have some value. You just plow on ahead with whatever distraction it is you have planned! You could be useful. God knows you're not stupid! But no, you _choose _to be a hindrance! You _choose_ to be annoying and not take anything seriously! And you know what the worst part of this whole thing is? Cam always sends you with me! So I _never _can get anything done! All because you're _bored_!" He let a breath out and put a hand on his forehead. It had seemed he was done.

I stood up. At this point I was fighting to keep my composure. Is that really what he thought of me? As just some annoyance? Just something that interrupted his work? I stood and walked to the entrance well if that's what he thought, I wasn't going to burden him with my presence any longer. When I was at the door I turned to him and said,

"If I am really such a burden, then I'll leave. I'll have Cam send someone else to help you," in an aggressive tone.

He didn't try to stop me. Deep, somewhere inside me, the part that loved Daniel, the only part of me that didn't want to tear him limb from limb, knew he didn't mean it. It told me that I should go back and try to make amends. Unfortunately for that small part of me, I mostly wanted to kill him.

In hindsight, I should have expected it. It was the third time this week that I had done something like that. I should have expected this. So, again in hindsight, my next reaction was a tad extreme.

"Cam?" I said as I tapped the radio.

"What is it, Princess? Trouble in paradise?" He said in that joking tone of his. Normally, I would have some witty comeback to throw back at him, but I wasn't in the mood.

"Send Sam or Teal'C to help Daniel with his translating, please." There must have been something in my voice to alert Cam to the fact I was upset because he said

"Vala? Is everything O.K.?"

I decided to tell him the truth. After all, didn't Daniel just tell me to quit lying?

"No." Was all I said before turning my radio off. I was headed for the 'gate to deal with this sort of thing the only way I knew how; by running away. I dialed Earth. I gave them the iris code and went through the event-horizon. I didn't want to leave Earth or the Tau'ri, but I told Daniel I was going to leave. So, that's what I was going to do. I don't think I would have left Earth. I probably would have requested permission to live there. It was a bit much…

I realized that I was overreacting when I got to my room, after dodging questions and people, still dressed in mission wear including my P-90. I don't remember how long I cried for. It felt like days. But eventually I heard a small knock on my door. I was done crying, and feeling much better, so I got up to see who it was. It was Carolyn. She wanted to do a post-mission exam. I went with her to the infirmary. After that I went to go see General Landry. Before I got there, the klaxon that sounds when the 'gate is activated sounded. Once I was in the small control room that looked over the 'gate, I saw Landry. His look said _'we'll talk later.' _I wasn't looking forward to it. It was SG-1, apparently, turning off my radio and running away, causes them to worry. Who knew?

"SG-1 what is your status?" General Landry said but it sounded and looked like he already knew the answer.

"_Vala's gone missing, sir." _ That was definitely Sam.

"Really?" Landry gave me a sidelong glance "No kidding."

"_Sir?"_

"I'm right here, Sam." I told her. Ok. Maybe I didn't feel a whole lot better, because my voice wavered.

"_Vala? Are you all right?" _

I hesitated for a moment. "Yes, I'm fine, I just overreacted a little."

"_Over what?"_

I am positive the contempt I was feeling showed on my face.

"Go ask Daniel. I am sure he'll tell you."

After that I debriefed with Laundry (He wasn't happy about what I did, by any means.) After that I returned to my room, after changing out of my mission gear.

I sulked for the better part of day. Not leaving my room. Not even when the klaxon sounded again, signaling SG-1's return, I assumed. After a few knocks on my door, I once again opened it to see Daniel standing there. I looked for a moment, and shut the door again without saying a word to him. He knocked again. I ignored him. He kept knocking and kept ignoring him. I was mad, yes. But I was starting to realize that maybe I had something to apologize for. I opened the door and looked out at him again.

"Now whose being annoying?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone. I stepped aside and closed the door after he walked in.

"Look, I-" he started. I interrupted before this could go as it always does.

"I'm sorry. " He looked surprised. Why?

"Why?" he said at the same time I thought it. I gave a small chuckle. He raised an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head, and answered him.

"Well, I was the one being annoying wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were. But I could have been nicer about it."

"Yes you could have," I said mirroring his tone.

"And I am sorry."

"I don't know," I joked "You did say you hate me." The truth is, I really have a hard time staying mad at him. Sometimes, he can be really cute.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did! You said _'I hate you when you're like this.' _"

"Vala," He said "I don't hate you." He had this odd look in his eye and a small smile on his lips. He moved closer to where I was standing. "I couldn't hate you." He said.

Next thing I knew, he was kissing me softly. When he pulled away I asked,

"Daniel?"

At which point he shushed me. Which was annoying. He made up for it, however, by kissing me again.

Which brings us to now. Now I am lying in bed, next to Daniel, thinking about how this whole mess started.

Thinking about how this whole day started with me almost leaving the SGC because of the man currently lying next to me. The universe is kind of funny that way, I suppose.

I look over at him. He is sound asleep. He's got all of my covers wrapped around him and both of my pillows, at the moment.

But really, I'm not complaining.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I know it's not too original, but please review anyway.

It's my first crack at romance of any kind. So I would appreciate it if you told me what you thought.

Oh by the way, I don't own Stargate: SG-1. Just so we're clear. And I make no money from this story.

~Chiri-O


	2. Waking Up Next to Her

A note from Chiri-O:

This story has been turned into a series of connected one-shots, thanks to the stellar advice of ladygris. Each will be able to be a story by itself though. Since, however they are connected (in some way or another), I am putting them in the same place. They will (probably) all be in first person. I am going to put the summaries, who's POV the story is from, and other information of import at the start of each chapter.

Thanks very much!

* * *

**Title: **Waking Up Next to Her

**POV: ** Daniel

**Summary: ** Daniel wakes up in Vala's room… and someone knocks on the door.

**Other Info: **This takes place directly after _**Not What I Expected**_, but you don't need to read it first. But it might be helpful. Spoiler (or rather, reference to…) for_ Unending_, but really, nothing big. I couldn't help myself…

* * *

"Daniel? Wake up!"

Her voice is right in my ear. I'm trying to ignore her… but should have realized that was impossible. She is, after all, Vala. I roll over, so I am facing her, and blink a couple of times. Before I can say anything, Vala sits up, grabs the comforter, which, I am wrapped up in, and starts to pout. She looks down at me with sad eyes.

"Share." Is all she says. She tugs on the comforter to emphasize her point. Smiling as I roll back over, I simply say,

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said. 'No.'" She is quiet for a moment. A minute later I am pulled down onto my back. She smirks. A smirk. Great. Her smirks always spell "disaster" when their aimed at me. Her smirk drops and she adopts an innocent look. Oh, wonderful. Innocent 's not much better.

"Please?" She puts her hand on my face and runs her thumb across my lips. I forget what she wanted when she kisses me. I move the comforter aside and sit up, so I can put a hand behind her neck and a hand in her hair. We kiss for a while before I feel something being yanked out from under me. Our kiss is broken when I fall forward on the bed. Typical. I should have expected it. But who was I to turn down a kiss? I sit up, and see that Vala had gotten off of the bed and was holding the comforter.

"Hey!" I'll play along and pretend to be angry. "I wasn't done with that."

"Well, if you won't share, I won't share!" She declares with a determined expression on her face. It makes her look adorable.

"Is that a fact?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her.

We are interrupted by a loud knock on the door. We both stiffen. Vala's eyes widen Nobody knows I am here. Ok. Except maybe Teal'C.

"Princess? You in there?" Cam yells from the other side of the door. Vala throws the comforter at the bed and grabs a robe off of a chair. I didn't think should be seen, I mean, it did seem kind of… Anyway, I grab my clothes and move out of sight. I am pulling on my pants when Cam knocks again.

"Vala?" Cam sounds worried

"I'll be right there, Cameron," She said tying the robe. I put on my glasses as Vala looks over at me and smiles before I pull on my shirt, and she opens the door.

"Princess," He pauses, "Didn't wake you up, did I?"

I can't exactly see what's happening; the door is blocking my view. But I can see part of Vala. She shakes her head,

"Not at all."

"Good,"

"Cameron, what did you want?" Vala says.

"Vala, I don't know what happened yesterday," Cam pauses. Yesterday? He's here to talk about yesterday? Just great. My gut twists as I think about it. I said some pretty awful things. I can't help but remember.

_"Ugh! Quit lying!" I yelled, not able to suppress the things I said to her_.

_"I hate you when you're like this." I murmured angrily "You just never quit! You just keep prodding, and prodding me until I can't take it anymore!" I couldn't help it, I started yelling again. "Don't you know when enough is enough?"_

_"Daniel, I-" She tried to defend herself. She was only messing with me. A part of me knew that. But I couldn't take it anymore. It was the third time this week she had done something annoying like that. And I couldn't take it anymore._

_"No! I can't stand this anymore! You're such a nuisance! I can never get __anything__ done when you're around!" "You constantly distract me from whatever I am doing. You never stop to think that it might be important, or that it might have some value. You just plow on ahead with whatever distraction it is you have planned! You could be useful. God knows you're not stupid! But no, you __choose __to be a hindrance! You __choose__ to be annoying and not take anything seriously! And you know what the worst part of this whole thing is? Cam always sends you with me! So I __never __can get anything done! All because you're __bored__!" Ok, so maybe that wasn't the complete truth. She wasn't always annoying…. But right then, it didn't matter to me. I was just angry. _

_She had said__"If I am really such a burden, then I'll leave. I'll have Cam send someone else to help you," and left. _

Looking back, I should have followed her. Right after I said it I started to feel bad. I hadn't meant what I said.

You know what they say, "Hindsight is 20/20." And isn't that the truth? Cam's voice broke me out of my memories when he said

"Look. It's not going to affect the mission is it?"

"Oh!" Vala says. She sounds genuinely surprised. As if it were only a distant memory and it hadn't only happened yesterday. "No, everything is fine. " I can hear her grinning as she says it. Cam is silent for a minute.

"Jackson came and apologized, didn't he?"

"He did." I smiled. She forgave me, when I visited her last night. She even apologized. She had ignored my knocking, at first. But, I deserved that. I deserved more than that. She had been so sincere, and so beautiful, that I had kissed her. And she had kissed back. I definitely didn't deserve that.

"Ah. Well then…. I didn't need to…. Did I?"

"Nope" Vala giggles

"Ah." Silence "If you see him, tell him we leave at 0730."

"I will."

After a moment, Vala shuts the door. She's silent for a minute before she started laughing. After a while, she stops.

"You should have seen his face," she tells me. "He looked so embarrassed…" She giggles.

"Oh. " She turns and looks at me. "He said were leaving at 0730."

"Vala…" I start, but she smirks. I just shake my head. She's messing with me again. I thought struck me. What if she _was _messing with me? About all of this.

"Vala…" I start. "About you and me…." Her eyes widened. She looks like she is going to interrupt, so I hurry and say

"You'd better not be messing with me." We both stiffen. I was going to continue, I had more to say…but when I said that… I don't know… it just felt like….

"I feel like you've told me that before…" Exactly. I nod. I know exactly what she means. We sit there in silence for a few minutes, waiting for the feeling to pass. Eventually she relaxes. She stands up as she whispers,

"I'm not." I almost don't hear her.

Her comment makes me smile. I stand and walk over to her. I pull back her into my arms and say the first thing that came to my mind.

"I believe you." I brush her hair aside and kiss the back of her neck. She sighs in contentment, leaning into me at the same time. We stand there for a moment, just enjoying each other's company. She turns her head so she can see my face. She smiles. I kiss her forehead before she moves away.

I am sure I'm smiling like an idiot, but I can't help myself. Vala makes me smile in a way Sha're never could. My smile saddens as I remember her. _Sha're… _Yes, I still miss her. She was my wife, I loved her. Of course I miss her. I will always miss her. But… that doesn't mean…

"Daniel?" My gaze focuses on Vala. I can feel my smile brightening. Vala. She has given me much more… emotion. It hasn't been as easy to love Vala, as it had been with Sha're. She looked worried. I wanted to erase that worry from her face.

"I was just thinking." I put my arms back around her. She sighs happily.

"Well that isn't really surprising," She wraps her arms around me. "You're always thinking." I laugh.

I look at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It's 5:30. Vala probably wanted some time to do… well, whatever she does in the morning.

"I should go," I say, loosening my arms. I grab her chin and kiss her, softly. I smile at her when I pull back. "I'll see you at breakfast." I tell her. She kisses me one more time before I leave.

I make my way to my room. I want to change before I eat. I meet up with Teal'C on my way.

"Good morning, Daniel Jackson."

"Hey Teal'C."

We walk to the mess in silence.

Once we were seated, we, obviously, begin to eat. I start to think about this morning. It had been a great morning. I think it over. Going over each detail in my mind. When I got to the part when I had said _"You better not be messing with me" _I shiver.

"What troubles you, Daniel Jackson?"

"It's nothing Teal'C."

He just raises his eyebrow at me.

"Really. It's nothing"

Teal'C returns to his breakfast as Sam puts her tray down next to mine.

"Morning. Daniel. Teal'C. " Teal'C bows his head in response.

"Morning Sam,"

After a while Sam looks up from her food.

"What did you say to her?" She asks me.

"What did I say to whom?"

"I believe what Colonel Carter wishes to know what you said to upset Vala Mal Doran yesterday."

Sam and I both look at Teal'C for a moment, before I decide to answer her question.

"Oh. Only that she was a nuisance, annoying, that I never got my work done when she was around and that she wasn't useful. Oh. And I may have called her a hindrance. It was bad…"

"No wonder she was so upset."

Before I can say anything, Cam sits next to Teal'C.

"She wasn't upset this morning. " He sates

"She wasn't?"

"Nope. Whatever Sunshine said when he apologized did the trick. She wasn't even slightly mad." He pauses to take a bite of his eggs, "In fact, when I brought it up, it looked like she was remembering some distant memory. " He reflects for a moment. "She even smiled."

Everyone at the table looks at me. Teal'C raises his eyebrow.

"What?" I try to look innocent, but my face seems to give something away, because Cam smirks.

"There's only one way you could have pulled that off, Jackson. " He pretends to think for a moment. "She did seem awful happy for someone who had been hurt yesterday."

Sam caught on. She raises both of her eyebrows at me. I take my glasses off and I put my head in my hands. I do _not _want to talk about this. I rub my eyes with the heels of my hands.

"Good morning," a voice sings happily. Vala. Vala and her horrible timing. I look up. Everyone at the table is smirking at me. Even Teal'C has a slight smile. Vala notices. I'm sure my face is red, so I get up from the table and leave. I only heard Vala say

"What was that all about?" and Cam snicker before I was out the door. I avoid them until the debriefing.

Later, as we we're going up the ramp to the 'gate, Teal'C turns to me with a small smile and says

"Congratulations on your new relationship with Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson. I believe you will find happiness with her." I murmur "thanks Teal'C" as we step through the 'gate.

* * *

Thank's very much for reading. :D Please review. I really want to know what you think on this one. Daniel's hard to write for! D:

~Chiri-O


	3. It's Not Fair!

**Title: ** It's Not Fair!

**POV: **Vala

**Summary: ** Daniel's not where he should be. Vala doesn't approve.

**Other Info: **This one is pretty self-explanitory. On another note completely: Two questions I have for people who are reading this is, Do any of you watch Atlantis? If you do, how would you feel If incorporated a couple of their characters into one of my one-shots?

* * *

"It's not fair!" I shout into Daniel's, oddly, empty office.

I had originally come here to ask if he had eaten dinner yet. I assume he hasn't. He's working on translating this thing, and can't be bothered to eat. But, he wasn't here. And he still isn't. So, I figured maybe he was eating, now. So, I left, went to the mess (No Daniel there), ate and came back. All the while feeling an awful sense of disappointment. It's terrible. When I came back, he still wasn't here. The disappointment at not being able to see him is horrible. And really unfair. So, I told his empty office. It wouldn't be so bad, if it was the first time this had happened. Fourth time this week. Really, not fair. As unfair as it is, it's really shocking to see Daniel's office empty of Daniel. Especially when there is something interesting to translate. So, really he has no reason not to be here. By all rights, he should be here. But here I am standing in an empty office feeling disappointed. IT'S NOT FAIR!

I go and sit in his chair. I let out a sigh. I really care for him. If I ever doubted that before, I certainly didn't now. Despite the disappointment I am feeling, I can't help but smile when I think about him. My Daniel.

I sit there for a few minutes thinking about just how wonderful my Daniel is. He's always so kind. It can sometimes be a problem… anyway. Daniel is kind, is the point. Another thing I've noticed is he always wants to see the good in people. People who probably don't deserve it… People like me.

It's as if someone heard me think that, (which isn't entirely impossible…) because at that precise moment that Daniel makes his appearance. When he sees me he jumps a little. I just smile at him and wave.

"Vala?" My previous state of disappointment was gone at this point. Gone, yes, but _not _forgotten. Definitely _not_.

"Hello, Darling." I say, smile still on my lips. It was the smile I use when I tease him. I'm going to get to the bottom of this whole "disappearing Daniel" thing.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Really Daniel, is it so odd for me to be in here?" I mean, really. I spend almost 90% of my day in here.

"It is when you declare that you aren't speaking to me for the rest of the day." What? When did I say that? I would remember saying something like that… wouldn't I? I am almost sure I would.

"I didn't." It's hard to keep my statement from sounding like a question. But I am pretty sure I succeeded.

"You did."

I am about to say something back, when a thought suddenly hits me. I am supposed to be mad at him. I am supposed to be interrogating him! Not arguing about what I may or may not have said! I think Daniel may have seen something on my face just now… because he now has that look he on his face. The one he gets when he is studying some particularly old and dusty thing. I glare at him.

"What?" I just continue to glare. Maybe he will automatically know what I am upset about and fix it. That's not too much to hope for, right?

"You're not mad at me are you?" He says slowly, skeptical. No. I didn't think so. Because that would be much too easy.

"What do you think?" I ask, because really, he ought to know.

"I think something is bothering you. "

"How perceptive of you." I say. Is it too much to ask that he know _what _is bothering me without me having to tell him?

"Vala!" He says in a frustrated tone. "I can't know what's bothering you unless you tell me."

"Humph," Well there goes that hope. Daniel moves to stand in front of his desk. I look down at the tablet sitting on the desk in front of me. He is just staring at me, waiting for me to say something. I look up at him. I decide to tell him… well… more like give him a hint.

"It's not fair." I tell him in a matter-of-fact tone. He get's this confused look on his face, obviously trying to decipher my cryptic statement.

"I need a little more than that." Why me? I really don't want to tell him about my earlier state. That would just be embarrassing. But I can't not tell him either. AHHH! This is so frustrating! How do people even do this relationship thing? I glare up at him again. For no other reason than I am frustrated and it's his fault.

"You weren't here."

"Vala-"

"I came up here to get you and you weren't here." I could feel a slight bit of sadness creeping into my features.

"And after-" I cut myself off. Not now. I can't do this now. I stand up and head for the door. But Daniel, in his annoying "I am going to help you whether you like it or not," kind of way, grabbed me. I looked up into his eyes. He finally caught on it seems. There is an annoying prickling in the corners of my eyes. Tears. I struggle to keep the pesky little things from falling.

"I-"

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do." He sighs. "I know I have been busy, and I am sorry that I haven't spent a lot of time with you."

"Daniel. It's n-" I started to lie. But Daniel interrupted me.

"Don't even try to tell me that's not what it is." He just smiles down at me, looking all cute and happy. I can't help but smile back. We stand there for a moment, before I break the happy little silence.

"So… Where were you?"

"Hmm?" Daniel looked like he was broken out of some pleasant thought he was having. I almost question him about it, but I want to know where my Daniel has been.

"Where were you before you came here?"

"I was in the briefing room. They needed some help translating some text."

"Ah." Oh. That's embarrassing. All of that upset… Daniel breaks my terrain of thought, by asking

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Isn't that what I came here to ask? Oh the irony. It kills me.

"I have. In fact," I say smirking at him. "That's what I came here to ask you. But, when I got here, much to my surprise, there was no Daniel to be found. So, I, being the independent woman I am, went and ate by myself." I tell him as if he didn't know what happened.

"Is that so?"

"Um-hm." I say with nod. I know that if he asked me to go with him, I would. I also know he knows it too. All he has to do is ask…

"That's too bad." He says with a smirk. Oh. I see how it is. He's going to make me offer. Not fair. I don't even know why I bother with this man… He's impossibly hopeless.

"You do have the privilege to ask for my company," He let out a short a laugh.

"Hmmm, thanks. I think I'll pass, on the asking bit, but you're welcome to join me."

I smile at him before I steal a quick kiss, and then we leave his office. We enter the mess, and he gets his food. As we sit, I ask him:

"Have I ever told you that you are an evil, evil man?" His only reply is a laugh. I can feel myself smile widely.

I think the reason I put up with Daniel at all is because he can make me smile like this...

…Well, that and, he _is_ gorgeous.

* * *

Sorry that took so long to post, I wanted to watch my way through all of the seasons first... believe it or not I hadn't seen them all. (still haven't... only one I haven't watched all the way through yet is, ironically, season 10 ^_^U )

I don't feel I did very well with this one. Let me know what you think, as I am overly critical of myself and it's good to have another point of view.

~Chiri-O


End file.
